


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Cybertron University [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Optimus and Megatron seem to be moving forward with their dancing around one another, Megatron starts to shy away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning y'all now: shit is about to get serious after this piece.

Optimus was so thankful that it wasn’t summer yet. It was a comfortable 70 degrees outside, but with his ACU uniform on, it felt more like 80. Add in the intense workout that he had just been put through and he was ready for a dip in the university pool. He temporarily took off his cover and wiped his forehead, replacing it and instead fanning his blouse open and closed. He looked around and saw his fellow cadets doing the same thing.

“I swear they’re trying to kill us.” His friend and fellow squad member Rodimus groaned. The redhead looked way more miserable than Optimus did, and Optimus chuckled.

“If they wanted to kill us, they’d make us go run the perimeter of the campus.”

Rodimus groaned again.

“Dude, don’t even make me think about it. My heart can’t take it. I might go into cardiac arrest.”

“Alright you guys.” Their First Sergeant Ironhide said. “We’re done for today, but remember we have an early morning work out day after tomorrow. That would be Monday for those of you who don’t know how to use a calendar.”

The cadets all sounded off the affirmative and when they got dismissed, left to gather their things. Optimus said goodbye to Rodimus and started off in the direction of the dorms. He was so ready for a shower and some down time with a movie or something.

“I see you’re a better cadet than your other squad members.”

Optimus jumped when Megatron came up beside him. The professor was wearing a short sleeve shirt today instead of long sleeves, and the dark sunglasses on his face completed the warm weather look.

“What makes you say that?” Optimus said, hoping that he didn’t smell too bad. Megatron smiled and glanced behind him. Optimus followed his line of sight and saw some of the other guys taking off their covers or their blouses, which was of course against regulation rules. Optimus huffed a laugh.

“Right now, I wish I wasn’t such a good cadet.”

Megatron nodded.

“I understand that feeling all too well.”

A familiar silence filled the space as they walked. It was only broken when they arrived at block A, and Optimus realized that Megatron had essentially just walked him home. He fiddled with his key card and pretended to be very interested in it.

“So… did you need to talk to me about something or?” He said awkwardly. Megatron chuckled.

“No, I just happened to spot you as I was walking past.”

Not much of an explanation but it was all Megatron was willing to give at the moment. He only felt slightly guilty about having watched Optimus run through his drills for several minutes.

“Am I to assume you’re finished for the day?” Megatron said, choosing his words carefully. Optimus nodded, fanning his blouse again.

“Yep, that workout was the last thing on my schedule.” The student said. Taking a risk, he smiled. “You sure you don’t have anything to talk to me about?”

Megatron knew when a fishing line was being cast in his direction, and he foolishly took the bait with a returned smile.

“I suppose I could think of something while you get cleaned up, if you like.”

Heart pounding, Optimus slid his key card and opened the door.

“I’ll be out in 10 minutes.” He said before rushing inside. Megatron smiled after him and walked across the small court in front of block A, sitting down on a bench and taking out his phone. The only reason he had his cellphone on him at the moment was because before he had spotted and met up with Optimus, he had been at Ratchet’s office helping the other professor with his new phone.

Ratchet was no dummy when it came to technology, but his new phone had a lot of unfamiliar features, features that Megatron had had on his phone for a while now. It would just take some practice Megatron had told him. Ratchet had grumbled a ‘yeah yeah’ at him, huffing when he accidentally highlighted a chunk of text again.

The 10 minutes passed quickly and Megatron looked up when he heard footsteps approach. Optimus smiled at him, his brown hair still damp from his shower. Even though he was dressed in his usual graphic t-shirt and jeans (foregoing his jacket due to the sunshine), Megatron thought he looked particularly attractive for some reason. He didn't voice his thoughts, standing and putting his phone away.

“Given the warm weather presently, I’d say coffee is out of the question.” Megatron said, starting to walk. Optimus followed, doing his best to match Megatron’s stride.

“Yeah, probably not the best thing.”

Neither man consciously decided to acknowledge the fact that they sounded like they were coordinating a date, because it wasn’t a date. They were just talking.

“I think that food truck that has ice cream is on campus this week. How about that?” Optimus piped up. Megatron nodded and Optimus led the way. Sure enough, sitting in the court in front of block C was the food truck. There was a small line but they got their ice cream and continued walking.

Megatron had gotten two scoops of rocky road in a waffle cone, while Optimus had gotten two scoops of strawberry cheesecake in cup. He didn’t much care for the taste of waffle cones. They ended up at the campus café anyway, sitting down at one of the tables and enjoying their ice cream.

In spite of it being Saturday, the campus was pretty empty with only a few students loitering around. The area was filled with a pleasant mix of music from the café, birds in the trees nearby, and the crunch of Megatron’s waffle cone. Optimus could have sat there forever. He felt very at peace.

“I apologize but I still haven’t thought of something I need to speak with you about.” Megatron said, smiling. “You are doing remarkably in class, so that takes school work off the roster, and I can guess that you’d rather not talk about ROTC at the present moment.”

Optimus was smiling too. He wondered if anyone else knew how charming Megatron could be, and if they did, how would they react? A little flare of jealously lit up his brain and he secretly hoped no one else knew. He wanted this side of the professor to be only for him.

“You still with me, Optimus?” Megatron was leaning into his line of vision and Optimus started.

“Oh, yeah sorry. My mind drifted. I’m a little tired.” He laughed. Megatron’s smile widened and he nodded.

“I can imagine.”

Megatron finished his cone and tossed the wrapper towards a nearby trash bin, making the shot easily. Optimus noticed the professor had some chocolate on the side of his mouth and grabbed a napkin, reaching over and starting to wipe it away. He froze when he realized what he had just done, and he felt himself blush from his hairline all the way down to his chest.

“O-oh my god,” he stuttered, sitting back, “I’m sorry Professor, it’s just… you had some chocolate just there and—“

Megatron chuckled and took the napkin from Optimus, wiping the rest of the ice cream away.

“It’s quite alright, Optimus. That could have been embarrassing, walking around with ice cream on my face like a child.” Megatron said simply, tossing the napkin into the same trash bin and making it again. Optimus smiled.

“Still.” He said. “Sorry anyway.”

Megatron’s eyes locked on his and Optimus felt the blush darkening again.

“Don’t be.” Megatron replied simply, smiling softly. Optimus felt his stomach flip over and he looked down at his cup, playing with the now-soupy ice cream with his spoon and smiling.

Megatron spent a moment just watching his student, observing everything about him. He rarely got to because someone was always around to see him looking. Optimus’s hair was drying so it was starting to stand up in little unruly spikes. Megatron resisted the urge to pat them down himself. His cheeks and ears were still red but slowly fading. Too bad really… Megatron thought Optimus looked lovely when he blushed.

When Optimus looked up and saw Megatron looking at him, he forced himself to not look away again, instead smiling back. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he felt like such an idiot because he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“No matter how much you stab at your ice cream, I promise you it won’t become solid again.” Megatron said, watching Optimus continue to poke the soupy mess with his spoon. Optimus looked down at his cup and cracked a smile, and Megatron couldn’t believe how much he loved it.

[][][][][]

Optimus pushed open the classroom door, seeing Megatron sitting at his desk as usual. It had been a few days since they had had ice cream, and Optimus was still reeling a bit. The professor looked up and smiled.

“I don’t even have an excuse this time.” Optimus said with a shrug. Megatron chuckled and motioned at one of the chairs, which Optimus grabbed and sat down in.

“I do have a question though.” He said. Megatron continued to read the papers but he raised an eyebrow, prompting Optimus to continue.

“You’re always doing your work in here, in the classroom. Don’t you have an office for that?”

Megatron paused for a moment before taking off his reading glasses.

“I do have an office, but I don’t hardly use it.”

Optimus cocked his head, so Megatron spoke again.

“Let me ask you this. What does one typically have in an office?”

Optimus blinked.

“Uhh. A desk, some chairs…”

“No I mean, what do you put in it to make it more personal?” Megatron said. Optimus quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Well you can put your degree on the wall, and trinkets on your desk and pictures of family and friends and,” he swallowed, “pictures of a significant other… if you have one…”

Megatron nodded and then got that sad look in his eyes again.

“Aside from the degree, I have none of those things. As you no doubt already know, I don’t have many friends, and the so called family members I have left don’t even deserve to be associated with me by name.”

The bitterness in Megatron’s voice made Optimus’s chest ache. Megatron sighed deeply.

“I don’t feel comfortable in the office. It’s too empty, and cold, but here,” he looked around the space of the room, “in my classroom, I feel much more at ease. I feel like I matter in here, like I’m doing something worthwhile, educating my students so they can go out into the world and teach others. I only go in that office when I need to take a phone call or something like that. Otherwise it stays closed. No use in reminding myself of what I don’t have.”

Optimus was quiet, and when Megatron glanced at him, he saw that the younger man was looking down at his shoes.

“You have Professor Ratchet.” Optimus said quietly. “He’s your friend.” Megatron smiled softly.

“Yes he is…” He said, “and seeing as I can’t seem to get rid of you, I suppose I can call you my friend as well.”

Optimus looked up quickly and saw Megatron smiling. His entire body warmed and he chuckled, staring at his shoes again.

“I can be pretty persistent when I want to get to know someone.” He admitted. Megatron kept his hand from reaching out and touching Optimus, choosing instead to hum in response.

“So I’ve noticed.” He rumbled.

[][][][][]

“Optimus, may I speak with you a moment?” Megatron called across the classroom. Optimus paused in packing his things to nod, telling Bulkhead he would see him later. He headed down the stairs and waited in front of the professor’s desk while the other students left.

“I know you have most of the rest of the day off, so I was wondering if I could ask you for some assistance.” Megatron said. He finished packing up his briefcase and put it under his desk. Optimus smiled. He was surprised that Megatron remembered his class schedule.

“Yeah sure, professor.” He said. Megatron nodded and motioned to Optimus’s backpack.

“You can leave that in here. I’m going to lock the classroom so it will be safe.”

Optimus dropped the bag next to the desk after grabbing his phone and sunglasses from the side pocket, and then followed Megatron out the door. When they reached the parking lot, Megatron pulled some car keys out of his pocket.

“I need some special equipment for the lab tomorrow, but it’s all at my house and rather large. It’s a two man job to get it all loaded in the car.”

Optimus stopped and stared at the vehicle that beeped when Megatron hit the button on his keys. It wasn’t even a car. It was more like a tank.

“So, _you’re_ the guy who drives The Beast.” Optimus laughed, looking the black Hummer H2 over. Megatron’s eyebrow rose when he noticed the implied capital letters.

“The Beast?” He said flatly. Optimus was still looking at the SUV, clearly intrigued.

“Yeah. Everyone has been trying to figure out who drove this huge thing since freshman year, since we never see the driver. Nice window tinting.” He grinned. Megatron shrugged.

“I have my few indulgences.” He said, unlocking the doors and walking around to the driver’s side. Optimus grabbed the hand bar and hoisted himself up. He was tall, but he apparently wasn’t tall enough to get into the vehicle without some help. The engine started up and Optimus felt the entire vehicle rumble beneath him.

The drive to Megatron’s house was short, hardly four blocks from the university campus. They pulled onto a street lined with townhouses, stopping in front of a dark blue one. Megatron parked the Hummer on the street and Optimus followed him to the door.

“Here we are.” Megatron said, motioning around as he led Optimus inside. Through the front entry was a living room with a couch, an armchair, a coffee table, and a fireplace. Sitting behind it was a kitchen area with a breakfast bar and also an island. Optimus stared around and quickly took off his shoes, not wanting to track any dirt into the beautiful home. Megatron cleared his throat nervously, dropping his keys in the bowl next to the door.

“Like I said, I have a few indulgences.” He said awkwardly. Optimus smiled.

“It’s a beautiful house, professor.”

Megatron smiled back and continued into another room in the house, hearing Optimus follow behind him.

“The equipment is back here.” He said. “We’ll have to take it out piece by piece.”

It took a little longer than expected because they first had to figure out how to fit it all in the SUV, and then they had to carry it piece by piece to the classroom from the parking lot. By the time they were finished, they were both sweaty and exhausted. The two men sat down in chairs in the classroom, staring at the pile of equipment pieces.

“Now all that’s left is to put it all together.” Megatron said, looking at Optimus. The younger man gave him a flat look.

“You owe me another ice cream for this.”

Megatron chuckled and held his hand out to Optimus.

“Deal.”

Optimus took the offered hand and shook it, having every intention of letting go. That was, until Megatron looked down at their hands and tightened his grip a little, his thumb smoothing over the top of Optimus’s hand. Optimus’s breath stuttered, catching Megatron’s attention. The professor swallowed hard and let go, and Optimus’s hand slid into his lap limply.

Megatron’s heart was pounding. He had slipped up again. His decision to keep his feelings about Optimus a secret was starting to seem less and less logical. He looked up and saw Optimus’s lopsided smile, and his bright blue eyes watching him, and Megatron’s resolve cracked some more. Any more slip ups and he’d end up spilling his guts, and even though he knew his sentiments would be returned, the idea was horrifying and it immediately set him back in line.

[][][][][]

Over the next two weeks, Optimus kept a careful eye on Megatron. He seemed distant, or rather, like he was distancing himself from Optimus. The junior had to admit it hurt a little. Actually it hurt a lot. His newfound confidence didn’t help stop him from just leaving the classroom when they got dismissed, because Megatron had stopped smiling up at him. The professor just looked down at his laptop, getting ready for the next class.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Bulkhead said, making Optimus jump. They were walking down the hallway to head back to the dorms.

“What? Oh, no. Sorry Bulk. I was thinking about stuff.”

Bulkhead rolled his eyes.

“I was asking if you were going to go home for the break next week.”

Optimus shook his head, hoisting his backpack higher onto his shoulder.

“No, I don’t think I will. It’s a long drive and the break is only for a week.” He smiled, looking tired. “I’ve got some things to do around here anyway.”

Bulkhead nodded and Optimus shrugged.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna miss anything if I don’t go home. What could possibly happen in a week?”


End file.
